The E-Team
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Miguel, Hector and redeemed Ernesto De La Cruz team up in order to avenge Ernesto's former love interest's death...
1. Chapter 1

Miguel, Hector and Ernesto try to make an escape but Ernesto starts to fall…

Miguel-Ernesto !

Hector-Hold On!

Ernesto-don't save me! I don't deserve that! Forget me!

Miguel-No! Never!

Miguel starts to fall…as the secutity guards approaches…

Ernesto- Miguel! Cuidado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer: Excuse me sir…**

 **What the heck is going on in your fanfic?**

 **Miguel, Hector and that fraud Ernesto De La Cruz helping each other ?**

 **What exactly is this story about?**

 **Author: Oops, I think I've put the chapter before the last one instead of the 1st chapter…**

 **Reviewer: That's right…You've put the wrong page for the Chapter 1…**

 **Author: okay okay, I'll explain everything…**

 **Let's Start…**

Chapter 1:

One year after Mama Coco died, Miguel died too…

 **Reviewer: What? Miguel Died?**

 **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

 **Author: That's the story dude…**

 **Reviewer: HOW DARE YOU MAKING MIGUEL BITE THE DUST AFTER ALL HE DID TO HIS FAMILY!**

 **I'M GONNA TELL THE WEBSITE ON YOU!**

 **Author: yeah right….**

So, Miguel woke up in the land of the dead…

In front of Hector…

Hector- Miguel, are you okay?

Miguel- Hector? What's happening?

Ernesto- you're dead _niño_ …

Miguel's POV:

I saw Ernesto with Hector…

He apparently changed…

I was murdered…

Bo _ñita_ was murdered also…

She was the only girl that Ernesto loved…

Bo _ñita was murdered the same day as me…_

 _So Hector and I must team up with Ernesto to avenge_ Bo _ñita's death…_


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes before the police investigated the crime scene,

Ernesto, Hector and Miguel went to get some clues at Bo _ñita's house…_

 _Ernesto- shot…_ Bo _ñita was shot…_

 _Hector- who did that?_

 _Miguel- we have to ask her who's the murderer…she's the clue!_

 _Ernesto- good idea niño! We have to go to the land of the dead…_

 _Suddenly a voice asks :_

 _"WHO GOES THERE ?"_

 _Miguel- we…we are friends of_ Bo _ñita…_

 _"Hey! I know you ! You're… Rivera! The kid I saw in DeathTube… This is the happiest day of my life!_

 _Hi, I'm Ellie; I am your number one fan!"_

 _Miguel- well…thank you very much…_

 _A Skeleton Red-Haired Teenager entered…_

 _So happy that Miguel died…_

 _Ernesto- your boy is so popular Hector…_

 _Hector- yeah, sure… like great-great-grandfather, like great-great-grandson…_

 _Ellie- and that's my fiancé Carl… he just died yesterday at the age of 80…_

 _Carl- so Ernesto stole the songs to this kids's great-great grandfather?_

 _Carl, devastated by the news, hit Ernesto with his cane…_

 _Hector and Ellie had to prevent him to do so…_

 _Carl's shoes looked oddly familiar to Miguel…_

 _…Perhaps Chamaco has found a clue…_


	4. Chapter 4

_…Carl's shoes were J.M. Westons…_

 _Hector liked that brand of shoes when he was young!_

 _Many minutes later, Miguel, Hector and Ernesto went on the land of the dead to find Boñita…_

 _No Boñita in the land of the dead…_

 _But the trio found a camera at Bonita's house…_

 _Hector collected it while Miguel was distracting Ellie…_

 _Has this girl something to do with Boñita's death?_

 _Probably…_

 _And before Miguel died, he saw somebody wearing the same shoes as Carl…._

 **Reviewer: So Carl killed Miguel and Boñita! THE END!**

 **Author: I haven't finished…**

Miguel, Hector and Ernesto saw everything the camera has filmed…

 _Boñita was shot by…Miguel!_

 **Reviewer: Oh dear, now, you're making Miguel a murderer?**

 **Author: No…**

Miguel never had a Nintendo 3DS…

So the person who shot Miguel was actually somebody posing as Miguel in order to frame him!

"That's him! He Murdered Bo _ñita!"_

 _Boñita's Neighbor who was killed by the fake Miguel told the security guards everything about the kid…_

 _Our heroes had no choice but to escape…_


	5. Chapter 5

Miguel, Hector and Ernesto try to make an escape but Ernesto starts to fall…

Miguel-Ernesto !

Hector-Hold On!

Ernesto-don't save me! I don't deserve that! Forget me!

Miguel-No! Never!

Miguel starts to fall…as the secutity guards approaches…

Ernesto- Miguel! Cuidado!


	6. Chapter 6

Miguel and Ernesto fall off a cliff as Hector tried to grab their hand…

Fortunately for Miguel…

Ellie- Hold on little guy!

Miguel- Ellie?

Ellie- I know you're innocent…

The person who framed you is probably the same that killed you!

Miguel- probably…

Ernesto! Hector!...

They're…in trouble! I have to do something…

Ellie- you're not going anywhere Miguel…

You're the most wanted now…

You have to trust me and hide!

Miguel- but where?

Carl- what's going on Ellie?

What are you doing with this kid?

Ellie- He's not who you think he is…

He's a good kid…

He's not the one who killed Boñita…

Carl- you're right…

I am…

Ellie- what?

Carl- Yes…I killed Boñita…or should I say…

Charles Muntz…

Miguel- Boñita was Charles Muntz?

The Explorer?

Charles Muntz- The famous Explorer, Guitar Boy…

I killed the ginger girl, I spared his boyfriend's life in exchange of his partnership concerning capturing a giant bird and getting Ernesto De La Cruz's fortune…

Carl- I'm sorry Ellie, I could have told you sooner but, what can I say…

Business is Business…

Ellie- Carl, how could you…

Carl- That's simple, my life was spared by what you'll call Boñita…we've became one of the most successful con artists…that is, until that spoiled brat showed up…

Charles Muntz-we're talking about our accomplice… not you Julio…

"Hey Boñita!"

Ernesto hit Charles Muntz and Carl with his guitar…knocking him…

Ernesto- His name is Miguel!

So after finishing "Boñita", Miguel finds out that Charles Muntz and Carl were killed by his evil twin…

Who was one of the Riveras!...


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewer: You named the other character like those in "Up"…**

 **And the one named Carl was the villain…**

 **Along with somebody called Charles Muntz who was actually Boñita…**

 **LAME!**

 **Now, who's the one that dressed as Miguel?**

 **Kim Kardashian?**

"I've been waiting for you Miguel…"

As Miguel went to his house in the Land of the Living to get some answers…

Somebody talking with a baby's voice was threatening him…

Miguel- Socorro…You're behind this?

Socorro- yes, you had to bite the dust, Just like those two gramps… sorry big bro…how was I in my Miguel costume ?

Miguel- you killed your accomplices and framed me? Why? WHY?

Socorro- all I heard was Miguel this, Miguel that, Miguel did this, Miguel did that, Miguel, Miguel, Miguel! Now, I'm the family darling!

And I'll kill every Rivera familia member kid to keep it that way!

It's my word against yours!

Miguel- well, actually…(plays Socorro's confession in his tape recorder as everybody finds out…)

"And I'll kill every Rivera familia member kid to keep it that way!"

Miguel- It's your words against yours…It's called a hustle sweetheart…

Luisa- Socorro ?

Enrique- I can't believe it!

Socorro-I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT CABRÓN!

As she was about to shoot Miguel, Socorro gets crushed by the same bell that killed Ernesto…

Ellie- watch your mouth, young lady…

Ernesto- well…another mystery solved…right Hector ?

Hector- yeah..

Socorro-…and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling Miguel Rivera!

After defeating Socorro (whose punishment was no TV for a week), Miguel and everybody celebrates as Ernesto made peace with Hector and his great-great grandson who shared a dance with Ellie as the musician and the teen falls in love with each other…

THE END

 **Reviewer: WHAT? Socorro was the one who murdered Miguel and framed him?**

 **Author: yes…**

 **Reviewer: Your story's twisted as you….you should stop writing fanfics…**

 **Author: Why?**

 **Reviewer: Socorro is a Stewie Griffin wannabe, Ernesto redeems himself, Miguel is dead and He defeats his little sister by delivering a Zootopia-esque quote before getting a girl who is older than him…**

 **Author- the Fanfiction website motto is "Unleash your Imagination", I'm unleashing mine…**

 **If you don't like my fanfic, turn off your computer…**

 **Reviewer: oh yeah…I haven't thought of that…**

 **Thanks for the advice…**


End file.
